Where The Wild Things Are
by Iceman3
Summary: The story of the USS Scorpion, NX-62484. The plot revolves around a mysterious character trying to pitch the Federation into a war with the Romulan Empire. Please, R&R.
1. Part 1

Monday, June 25th Spacedock II Commander Sheehan's quarters.  
  
  
  
Commander Sheehan sat at the desk in his quarters that overlooked the space docks repair facilities. It had been nearly a week since his trial, and the Tigermoth was still looking pretty bad. However the Scorpion was looking mighty fine. The techs had just finished linking the two hulls together today, so the ship was now mobile, until the warp core was installed anyways. That was scheduled for tomorrow. He hit the play button again. It showed the battle in which the Delta was destroyed. The logs from the Delta were playing right next to those from the Tigermoth. He rubbed his forhead with his sleeve. Who could have changed this THIS accurately? He asked himself. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a ship are the edge of the Tigermoths sensor range. It came up as the USS Oberon, but it wasn't in the Delta's logs. Who on the Oberon wants to pin me for something? Oberon, that's Admiral Hollman's ship. Why would he.that bastard! Sheehan jumped up and looked out the window to see if the Oberon was still there. It had been in a nasty firefight with a Klingon warship just as Smithy left to come to Sheehan's trial and bail him out. It was still there. That Klingon Captain must have pounded on this sucker. I wonder why Smithy hasn't said anything yet? Sheehan picked up the PADD with the sensor logs on it and sprinted down the corridor. Halfway to the turbolift, he saw Smithy walking towards his room.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me the Oberon was there?!" Sheehan yelled as he ran by. Smithy turned on his heels and caught up.  
  
"Where?!" Smithy asked frantically.  
  
"Just before you brought the Tigermoth back to Spacedock II you got ambushed by the USS Oberon. That's Admiral Hollman's ship."  
  
"So what of it?" Smithy said.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"Well, nothing too special. I figured he was an Imperial double agent."  
  
"Yes, but you were wrong." He stopped talking and the turbolift doors closed. "I think."  
  
"You think?" Smithy said.  
  
"Yeah, well considering I killed his parents I would think he'd be a little mad at me. Having you think he was an Imperial Double Agent made things all the better. He could get back at me, be exiled back to the mirror universe then come back a week later and go live on some backwater planet where nobody would bother him."  
  
"I see. That makes sense. Sort of. Now, how, exactly did you manage to kill his parents?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't really a bad thing at the time."  
  
"Right." The lift stopped and opened onto the Oberons jetway.  
  
"No, really. They were found to be involved with the Khitomer Massacre, so Starfleet assigned me to bring them in for arraignment, and then ran. I made a judgement call."  
  
"Christ, you wouldn't have been much older than 18 at the time!" Smithy said  
  
"You're right, I was 17."  
  
"How'd you do that?" He asked as they started walking towards the section where the Oberon's crew was staying.  
  
"I lied. And my piloting instructor knew I was good."  
  
"You're a pilot?" Smithy asked  
  
"A StarFleet Marine Corps pilot to be exact."  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"Well, it was one of those things. They thought if I could fly well, and shoot well, they might as well train me in both."  
  
"I see. Here we go." Smithy stopped in front of Admiral Hollman's door.  
  
"So what are you going to do huh? Slug him?" Smithy asked.  
  
"Well, I was planning on it. But I was going to rip his rank off first."  
  
"Very symbolic. Think of that on the way over?"  
  
"Yeah. I liked it." Sheehan said. He pressed the doorbell on Hollman's room. No answer. "Bastard." He hit it again. No response. "Computer, override security lock for Admiral Hollman's quarters, authorization Sheehan Alpha Tango Delta."  
  
"Security locks disabled." The computer came back. The door slid open. What he saw shocked him. Hollman was lying dead on his desk, a large knife in his back. He took a step towards him and saw someone dash off into the bathroom. "SECURITY TO ADMIRAL HOLLMAN'S ROOM! INTRUDER ALERT!" Sheehan yelled.  
  
"Oh jeeze now you've done it." Smithy said. He pulled a personal phaser from Hollman's desk. Sheehan ran into the bathroom at a breakneck pace. He came out with a squirming Romulan by the throat.  
  
"My my, I see you've made friends already!" Smithy said. Sheehan dropped the Romulan and he froze. He looked at Smithy, then back at Sheehan. He bolted for the door, but was met by a large Vulcan security guard. He turned back around, just in time to catch Sheehan's right hook with his temple. Smithy just burst out in tears laughing.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, June 26th USS Scorpion. Captains Quarters.  
  
After a few grueling hours with everyones favorite Vulcan security officer, Commander Sheehan was finally allowed to go back to his room. Only by that time it was almost morning, so he decided to start moving stuff onto the Scorpion while nobody was around. It was almost 0600 ship time now, and he had just finished unpacking the last box. He had hand carried them all, just to get some exercise. The Romulan intruder was now in the brig, under the bases friendly neighborhood Vulcan watchdog. Boy they're funny. Sheehan thought to himself. You'd think if they were so logical they'd try and re-unite with the Romulans. But NOOOO nobody listens to me! Then again, I'm not very logical. I'm moving in at 6 in the morning. He placed his long-range sniper rifle on its wall mount to the right of the door. It hung just above his couch. Above the rifle was a Klingon Bat'leth. He was fairly skilled with the Bat'leth, but he was deadly at range with his rifle. The doorbell rang just as he put the rifle down. Who the hell is up at 6 in the morning? Besides me. He opened the door to beauty. A short blonde woman was standing in front of him. She was only about 5'2", which was midget sized to Sheehan's 6'2". She had her short hair tied in a neat ponytail about halfway down her back. She looked up, seemingly surprised.  
  
"Commander Sheehan?" The blonde asked.  
  
"The one and only. I hope. You are?" he extended his hand warmly.  
  
"Commander April Williams, your new XO."  
  
"Oh welcome to the Scorpion. Sit down." He motioned towards his couch under his rifle.  
  
"I see you appreciate Earth history." She said. Indeed. Sheehan thought to himself. There were various pictures and paintings of eras past in the history of Earth, most of major conflicts. There were a few of older atmospheric fighters used during the Third World War, and one of the first warp ship. Another was a painting of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 in a firefight with two Klingon cruisers. No bloody A, B, C, or D! Sheehan thought to himself as he admired the painting.  
  
"Indeed I do. It's my belief that if we do not recognize our past, we will make the same mistakes again."  
  
"An excellent quality, I'm sure." She said as she sat down.  
  
"Was there something you wanted, Ms. Williams?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"Not really, Sir. Just getting acquainted. I told the computer to alert me when you got on board."  
  
"Oh, well, excellent. How long have you been on the ship?"  
  
"Since I could be. About two weeks." Jeeze, this chicks a gung ho girl. Sheehan thought to himself.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I've been supervising construction, basically. Making sure they point the torpedo tubes outward."  
  
"Good initiative. I think we're going to get along just fine, April is it?"  
  
"Right, Sir. I guess I'll let you finish unpacking."  
  
"Alright then." Sheehan stood up and walked to the door. "When can we be underway?" He asked.  
  
"This afternoon, if no more complications arise." She responded flatly.  
  
"Wait, you said 'no more complications'. What's happened?" He asked.  
  
"Well the techs were having some trouble with the SIF, but they've assured me it's ok now. The trick today is making the two warp cores function in sync."  
  
"That's true. I think this is a new one by Starfleet standards."  
  
"Indeed. I believe you have a message from TacFleet concerning our orders, I have one, but they won't open until you've read yours."  
  
"Typical TacFleet bullshit." Sheehan said. "I think our first order of business should be to 'acquire' a cloaking device."  
  
"I don't." She responded. Sheehan raised an eyebrow. "We already have one. It comes standard. TacFleet decided a ship with two warp cores isn't really being used well unless we can drain them both cores."  
  
"Great. I'll see you this afternoon then?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"On the bridge, 1800 is departure time."  
  
"See you there." He said as he closed the door.  
  
What a girl! 


	2. Part 2

Tuesday, June 26th 1750 hours USS Scorpion NX-62484 Bridge  
  
Commander Sheehan exited the dark turbo lift and entered the dark bridge. What the hell is going on? 10 minutes till departure and we don't have power? "Emergency lights." He said. The red emergency lights strained and finally came on, painting the room a dark red. "Report." He said  
  
"We have partial auxiliary power online. Main power should be on soon. The two warp cores are installed but not online yet, Sir." April responded from her chair.  
  
"Very well. Do we have all the crew on board?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." April noticed his personal phaser clipped onto his belt.  
  
"Heading for the target range, Commander?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you all about my personal habit later. For now lets get moving. Sheehan to Engineering."  
  
"LeBrec here, what can I do for you Commander?" That was Lt. Commander Josh LeBrec, the Chief Engineer on the Scorpion.  
  
"Main power would be nice." Sheehan said in a sarcastic tone that would have made a Vulcan wince.  
  
"Try it.." A few minutes went by. Sheehan looked at April and fell into his chair as the ship shuddered violently as the mains came online.  
  
"Report, LeBrec!"  
  
"Try it now, Sir." Sheehan reached over to his personal readout panel and saw the power ratings skyrocket.  
  
"Excellent. Comms, get us clearance to launch."  
  
"Already set, Sir." This I like. A crew that thinks!  
  
"Helm, release the clamps." A series of loud thuds could be head as the clamps let go of the Scorpions hull. "Engage ¼ impulse towards the main doors." The small ship took off away from it's moorings. The Oberon and Tigermoth were docked in repair ports to the left. I hate to go slow. Sheehan thought to himself.  
  
"Helm, ¾ impulse."  
  
"Aye, Sir!" the ship jumped forward and moved swiftly out the large doors that separated space and civilization.  
  
"Hail the Spacedock, let them know we're clear. Once we're all set, lay in a course for..well, indulge yourself until we have something more important to do. Just make sure to show off a little bit."  
  
"Aye, Sir. Indulging myself." The young ensign said. The ship slowed to a halt, then jumped off at a totally unsafe rate of acceleration. I guess having one warp core for each engine kind of pays off. Sheehan said to himself.  
  
"Any weird readings from the engines or the SIF?"  
  
"None, Sir." The Science officer came back. Sheehan turned around and saw a semi-familiar face standing there.  
  
"Tom! How did you get here? Where's Lt. Commander what's his face, S'Tellah or something?"  
  
"No clue. Guess he got out of it. I don't think there's a Vulcan in Starfleet that wants to be under your command. You do remember the Delta, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, pipe down. I'll see you tonight alright? We'll catch up."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How do you know Lt. Commander Rock?" April asked.  
  
"We go way back. We were friends in the special force... damn, I shouldn't have said that. Forget it."  
  
"Alright." He confused look said it all.  
  
"XO, you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room." The door hissed open to a relatively small ready room, compared to most ships of the day. Sheehan sat down, and turned on the computer screen. "Computer, open the orders. Authorization Sheehan Delta Charlie Delta." The screen came to life and Admiral Hollman's picture came on."  
  
"Greetings, Commander Sheehan. Or should I say Captain. Upon opening these orders, your are hereby promoted to the grade of Captain. Best wishes. TacFleet wants you to investigate a possible new Hydran threat. Here are the coordin.." Sheehan slammed the monitor down.  
  
"Sheehan to bridge. Helm, set a course for the Romulan neutral zone, warp 8. Engage the cloaking device once we're out of Starfleet's sensor range."  
  
"Aye, Commander!" April walked in, just as he thought she would.  
  
"What's going on?" Sheehan was pinning the fourth pip on his collar.  
  
"Well, I'm a Captain now."  
  
"I meant with the sudden course change, to of all places the Romulan neutral zone."  
  
"Oh right. We've been sent to spy a little bit. Nothing too huge." She saw right through him. "Sit down, Commander. What I'm about to say cannot leave this room."  
  
"I understand, Captain."  
  
"Admiral Hollman was killed in a Romulan conspiracy last night. He also tried to frame me when the Delta was destroyed. I believe the two are related. He is the one that left me the orders, apparently he recorded them last night. It had us going to investigate 'a possible new Hydran threat'."  
  
"Great story." She said.  
  
"My point exactly. That's why we're headed to the Romulan neutral zone. We can sneak in a poke around Romulus for a little while before anyone knows we're there."  
  
"Risky. I like it." She said with a smile.  
  
"Good. We'll arrive in a few hours. Until then keep this under wraps." The helm officer chimed in.  
  
"Leaving Starfleet sensor net now, engaging cloak, Commander."  
  
"Slow to warp 5 so we don't leave too broad a trail, Ensign."  
  
"Aye, Sir." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Wednesday, June 27th 0017 hours USS Scorpion NX - 62484 near the Romulan Neutral Zone Bridge  
  
"Slow to impulse power, Helm." Sheehan said. The ship dropped out of warp without a sound.  
  
"Tell me something good, Rock." Sheehan said.  
  
"We've got nothing on long range..wait. I've got a Romulan freighter on the edge of our sensors. Nothing suspicious."  
  
"Where's he going?" April said.  
  
"Extrapolating trajectory..what the hell."  
  
"What?" Sheehan said.  
  
"He's not GOING anywhere. He's just sitting there. Doing nothing. There are no ships around either."  
  
"Helm, intercept course, full impulse." Sheehan stood up and walked around to the composite science/sensors station.  
  
"How close are we to the nearest Federation ship?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"About.30 seconds. We have a ship incoming.Akira class. No markings, but it does have a Federation transponder. It's Black Ops."  
  
"Hit it with a tracer, quick!" A small graphical representation of a tracer beacon shot out in front of the Scorpion and latched onto the Akira as it rocketed past. It dropped out of warp just a few klicks in front of the Scorpion.  
  
"Good, now get another on the freighter." The freighter got tagged. "What are they saying, Tom?"  
  
"I'm not sure, secure channel. We'd have to be between them literally to understand much. Something about a weapon, and a group of ships somewhere, and frame job I believe."  
  
"Alright, I've heard enough. Red Alert. Disengage the cloaking device. Target the Akira's engines." Sheehan said. He walked back around to the front of the bridge, facing the viewscreen. "Hail the Akira." The image of a tall man with dark hair came into view.  
  
"This is Captain Sheehan of the Federation starship Scorpion. Identify yourself."  
  
"This is Admiral.." The man looked down at something and cut the transmission.  
  
"They're arming weapons, Captain!"  
  
"Battlestations. Prepare to return fire!" Sheehan yelled. The Scorpion shook under the impact of a new kind of phaser.  
  
"Return fire, disable their weapons and engines!" The Scorpion fired back with 6 interlaced phased disruptor cannons of her on. Pulse after pulse impacted on the Akira's shields, finally breaking through just as she took off at warp speed.  
  
"Well they're obviously not in the mood to talk." Sheehan said as he stood up looking at the tactical screen. "Where's the freighter now?" He asked.  
  
"Sir, they took off at warp 9.8 as soon as we fired on the Akira." Rock said.  
  
"9.8? I thought this was a freighter?" Sheehan leaned down, looking at the science display at the back of the bridge.  
  
"It was, until it grew disruptor turrets." Great. A Black Ops starship and a freighter armed to the teeth. This day just gets better and better.  
  
"Helm, get a trace on the freighter. Engage the cloak and follow them. Stand down to yellow alert."  
  
"Aye, Sir." Through the viewscreen Sheehan saw the Scorpion twist around and get on the correct heading and jump off at warp 9.  
  
"When we find them let me know. I'm going to sleep. I suggest you all do too." He said to the entire bridge crew. Without a word to him, they walked off as their relief sat down to take control. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Tuesday, June 27th 0025hours ???? ????  
  
On board a starship, watching close by, a young female officer is tracking the Scorpion.  
  
"Excellent. Helm, track the Scorpion. I want to stay right with her. Captain Sheehan will not escape so lucky this time. This time, we will take his ship, and his life."  
  
"Admiral, we are receiving a transmission from Tal Shi'ar headquarters."  
  
"Let them eat static, I will not give up on Captain Sheehan just yet. Helm, pursuit course, engage." The ship lurched off after the Scorpion, still very unknown, and very dangerous. 


	3. Part 3

Wednesday, June 27th 2200 hours USS Scorpion NX - 62484 Captain Sheehan's Ready Room  
  
Captain Sheehan sat alone in his room, the lights down. The very loud and angry music he had playing was threatening to overflow onto the bridge. He sat down in his chair, and again looked at the log of the Akira flyby. He was searching the ship for some kind of identifying mark, something of any kind. After 4 hours looking, he had found nothing. The door chimed, not that he cared much. They are so lucky I can't kill them. Sheehan thought to himself.  
  
"Enter." He said. The computer stopped the music when the door opened, as he had instructed earlier.  
  
"Yes, Commander Kurchatov?" Sheehan asked. Lt. Commander Vladimir Andreivich Kurchatov was the Tactical officer on board the Scorpion.  
  
"I've finished a complete analysis of both the Akira ship and the Romulan freighter, Sir." He sat a PADD down on Sheehan's desk and stood at parade rest in front of him.  
  
"At ease, Commander. I'm not that much of a hardass."  
  
"I wasn't suggesting." he said in a thick Russian accent.  
  
"Sit down." The older man sat down in the seat across from Sheehan. At attention, no less. "So what did your report conclude, Commander?" Sheehan asked. Kurchatov looked confused and started to talk hesitantly.  
  
"All the uh, info is in the um, PADD, Sir."  
  
"Yeah, I know that." Sheehan said with a smirk. "But I'm asking you what it says. I told you, I'm not a hardass. I'm not going to snap if you stutter, or you're wrong. I will snap if you didn't try your best."  
  
"Right, Sir. Well the Akira class is based on the basic Akira hull. No modifications whatsoever. However, she is more heavily gunned than most Akira's. Sensor scans show an additional 15% firepower rating."  
  
"Alright, what about the freighter."  
  
"We don't know too much." Kurchatov stopped and looked at Sheehan. His expression remained the same. "What we do know, is that it's not standard by any means. It has multiple disruptor and torpedo turrets that are concealed by hatches on the ships hull. If I were to guess, I'd say it's a pirate ship now, just dressed like a Romulan, Sir."  
  
"Do you know how far away she is?"  
  
"About 1 hour, Sir. They stopped in the sensor shadow on an unknown, Romulan inhabited planet. We're about 2 full days travel from Romulus, to give you an idea of how close we are."  
  
"Excellent, see that I'm notified when we reach the freighter." Sheehan looked the older man straight in the eyes. "Your grandfather would be proud. Dismissed." Kurchatov stood and left the room quickly.  
  
  
  
Approximately 1 hour later.  
  
"Captain Sheehan to the bridge!" the intercom yelled into Sheehan's room. He had gone and hid there to take a quick drink before they arrived at the freighter. He walked off the turbolift onto the bridge.  
  
"Report, Commander Williams."  
  
"One Romulan freighter, heavily armed and shielded, dead ahead. We are within secure communications range."  
  
"Excellent. Rock, what have you got on scanners? Anything that could help us out?"  
  
"Oh tons." The tall Lieutenant said from behind the science station. "Trilithium charges, enough photon grenades to arm a small army, plasma torpedo mounts, you name it, they have it."  
  
"Excellent. Disengage the cloak. Red alert, all hands battlestations. Hail them." April hit a button and the Romulan commanders image popped up.  
  
"This is Captain Sheehan of the Fed."  
  
"You are in violation of Romulan space. Leave immediately." Sheehan stopped and looked back at April.  
  
"And you have countless weapons possession violations. The difference is, we can blow you out of space."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Captian." The Romulan nodded and their weapons came on line.  
  
"Commander Kurchatov, lock all weapons onto the freighters engines. Hold fire."  
  
"SIR!" Kurchatov piped up. "I've got two B'rel Birds of Prey decloaking astern!"  
  
"Shit. Romulan Captain, surrender, or we will be forced to.UGH!" Sheehan was thrown to the floor as the first wave of disruptor fire from the first B'rel.  
  
"Obviously not standard Klingon B'rel's, Captain." April said.  
  
"No shit. Disable the freighters engines." The Scorpion thrusted forward and lancer into the freighters shields with pulse lasers blazing. The smaller ship pulled away at the last second, letting the rear firing torpedoes disable the shields and engines.  
  
"Engines disabled, Captain. Targeting B'rel number one." The Scorpion jolted violently again.  
  
"Shields are holding at 80%." Rock said.  
  
"Williams, get to the Battle Bridge. Prepare for MVAM assault." April hit a few buttons on her console and stood up. A half second later, she was transported to the Battle Bridge instantly. God I love this ship. Sheehan thought to himself.  
  
"Kurchatov, separate the ship..now." The Scorpion's saucer section seemingly bounced off of the stardrive section and pulled upward hard, behaving more like a fighter than a warship. The saucer section drew the attention of the B'rel that had been attacking the ship, while the stardrive section under Commander Williams control flew in right behind it. The ship unleashed a torrent of fire that crippled the ships engines.  
  
"Target the second ship." Sheehan yelled in the dark of the emergency power lights.  
  
"Locked on, Sir." Kurchatov said.  
  
"Fire all weapons." The ship lanced out with it's twin pulse cannons, blazing through the shields on the front of the ship. The stardrive section followed close behind and continued the assault as the B'rel turned on its side, showing it's belly to it.  
  
"Evasive pattern Gamma 7. Let's give Ms. Williams another kill, shall we?" The ship maneuvered upwards 1500 meters and the turned away in a long loop that brought it facing the stardrive.  
  
"Now let's hope that this B'rel Captain isn't too smart." Sheehan said. "Deploy mines..now!" The ship dropped an unarmed space mine in the path of the B'rel. The enemy Captain, thinking himself smart moved through it, only to be greeted by the business end of the USS Scorpion. Quantum torpedoes from the stardrive section tore into the forward shields, melting the bridge of the ship into an indescribable mess. The mine detonated, collapsing the rear shields.  
  
"Fire." Sheehan said. The ship lanced out and with one long phaser blast, and the ship was gone.  
  
"Commander Williams prepare to dock." Sheehan said into the air.  
  
"Roger that. Any life on the other cruiser?" came a staticicy voice. Sheehan looked at Lieutenant Rock. He shook his head glumly.  
  
"Negative, Commander. Proceed with docking procedures. We'll talk when you get back." The ship shook a little a minute later, and Sheehan knew the ship was whole again.  
  
"Life signs on the freighter?" Sheehan asked as April walked onto the bridge. She had a large cut running from her forehead down her face to the bottom of her cheek.  
  
"Little rough on the Battle Bridge, Commander?"  
  
"Just got bumped around a bit, that's all, Sir." Sheehan just smiled.  
  
"We have lifesigns on the ship, Sir, yes but they're weak. I believe there is a dampening field around the ship, which would disguise anyone on board." Rock said.  
  
"Wonderful. Bridge to Commander Sa'Ther. Are your men ready for a boarding exercise?"  
  
"They are ready, Captain SssssHeehan."  
  
"Good. Send two teams to the transporter room. Another in a shuttle should start from the shuttle bay."  
  
"Yesss, Sssir." Sheehan just smiled at the way Sa'Ther pronounced his name. Fate has a sense of irony, sticking a Gorn with the name Sa'Ther.  
  
"I'm going." Sheehan said to April.  
  
"Sir you shouldn't. If anyone goes it should be me."  
  
"Get yourself cleaned up, the Scorpion is yours." Sheehan walked onto the turbolift and watched his bridge crews look of utter surprise as the doors closed. 


End file.
